For Casey
by Phoenix-Flower92
Summary: With Casey stressed over a Science test and Lizzie unable to calm her down, there's only one other person that could come to the rescue. But how can Lizzie convince him to help?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Life with Derek is not mine…**

_A/N: This is my first ever attempt at Life with Derek fanfiction. I really relate to Casey( so much that sometimes my brother calls me Casey) and I've been wanting to do a fanfic on it for quite some time now. This is just a one-shot._

_It is also slightly Lizzie/Edwin, so if you don't like them at all, you may not want to read. Please don't flame me for it!!_

"Ugh! Stupid atoms and their stupid structure!!" Casey McDonald shrieked, pounding her fists angrily at pages eighty and eighty-one of her Science textbook.

She furiously flipped through the chapter, too fast for her to actually find the answers to whatever it was she was searching for. With a stressed groan, she pushed the book halfway across her desk in a disgusted manner, as if hoping to never see it again. Science was her absolute worst subject.

"_Ohh!!!"_ She cried pathetically, running a hand through her long, now very tangled mess of brown hair.

At the moment, Lizzie was passing her doorway cautiously on the way to her own room, hoping to escape the huge Drama Queen. Her sneaky efforts proved futile. Casey heard her footsteps.

"Lizzie! Help me! I have a Science test in a week and I comprehend nothing! I'm going to fail!!"

Lizzie fought against rolling her eyes.

"But—a week?! That's quite a ways from now, isn't it? You can review each day, and maybe talk to the teacher about the information that you're fuzzy about," Lizzie reasoned.

She glanced at the digital clock that read 7:10, hoping to somehow avoid being sucked into helping her older sister. Casey always did this. A week before a test, she'd sit up wailing about how clueless she was, how she'd fail and never achieve a perfect 4.0. Then, after the test, she'd gloat about how she knew everything, including the extra credit. She'd end up with over one hundred percent.

Lizzie loved her sister—they were incredibly close. But sometimes…sometimes Lizzie wondered who was more mature? Her or Casey?

"Liz!" Casey shrieked, yanking Lizzie to reality in a flash.

"Huh?" Lizzie questioned, "Oh, sorry Case…I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Casey pressed.

"Uh…about your Science problems?" Lizzie tried.

Casey accepted the answer, "Yeah, can you please help me? I need to know what I know already so that I'll know how much I need to study each night."

Lizzie inwardly groaned. She hated how Casey always used her like this! She had her _own _life, after all! Everything didn't revolve around Casey just because she was under the delusion that her Science knowledge didn't extend far enough to pass next week's test!

Lizzie bit her lip, "I…actually have other commitments…"

With this, Casey's jaw dropped, "b—b—but Lizzie! NO! Please! I—I'm going to FAIL!!! Please, just quiz me once!!!"

Her eyes begged her to stay. Lizzie sighed.

After one hour and a half, Casey finally released Lizzie, though the overwhelmed teen still felt convinced of failure. Lizzie knew she could no longer be of service—if one hour and a half didn't help, how would another hour be any more helpful??

As she made her way to her bedroom, a thought occurred to her. Maybe Lizzie couldn't help Casey, but there _was_ someone more capable of it. Someone Casey's age, who took the exact same Science course. The only problem was, would he be willing to lend a hand?

Lizzie emitted a sigh. She'd have to work through Edwin again.

Edwin Venturi casually noticed the note on the floor next to the games closet. He smiled to himself. Secretly meeting with Lizzie to solve Casey and Derek's problems had become a routine. He turned the knob and slipped inside the sea of darkness, careful not to step on the shadowy figure already patiently waiting for him. He silently reached up and pulled the metal chain with a click to turn on the single light bulb above them.

"What is it?" he whispered.

He had graduated from needing gifts in order for her time. Just being crammed in a tiny closet with her near him, her hot breath tickling his skin every time she talked was enough of a reason for him to stay.

"Casey needs Derek's help," Lizzie stated the obvious.

"In what way?"

"Casey's stressed out about Science and is convinced of failure. I believe studying with Derek will be of help to her."

"Why do you say that?" he questioned.

"Because," Lizzie said, "Derek is currently failing Science. He needs this good grade extremely bad. Studying with her will ensure his success. And Casey feels more confident when she tutors someone that knows less than her. It has to be Derek because he's taking the test, too. She wouldn't want to tutor you or me because we're younger—it's obvious that we'd know less. And plus, at the same time as boosting her confidence and helping Derek, she'll understand the material even better, just by quizzing someone else for a switch. It'll work, I can feel it."

"What makes you think Derek is up for this?" Edwin already knew what the answer would be.

"I don't. That's where you come in. Derek listens to you. Maybe you can convince him to do it."

"I don't know, Liz…" Edwin trailed off. Derek could be extremely obstinate when it came to Casey and resorting to her help.

"Please? Casey needs this. And Derek does, too, if he would just realize it." Lizzie's puppy-dog eyes were difficult to resist.

"Well…"

"For Casey?" she pleaded.

Edwin took a moment, but then accepted, "for Casey," he agreed.

Derek sat on his poorly made bed, listening to his CD player and singing completely off tune. He thought no one would be in his room for the rest of the evening, so it wouldn't matter if he sang along to the radio. Of course, he almost always thought wrong.

He saw his door creak open and immediately straightened up. At the sight of his younger brother, he groaned.

"Ed, how many times have I specifically told you to knock before entering my room?" he growled.

"I did. You just didn't hear it," Edwin said.

Derek sighed, taking it as a believable answer, "Well, what?!" he questioned rather irritably.

"I happen to know you are failing Science and you have an important test coming up." He supplied.

"So? It's next week."

"But since you're failing, shouldn't you get a head start on studying?"

"Why are we even discussing this?? You're not in Science with me. It's not your business!"

"Well…"Edwin sat down next to Derek, "Just between you and me…I overheard Dad and Nora the other night. Nora was suggesting that another bad report card of yours should lead to severe consequences. She wants Dad to make you quit the hockey team."

Edwin braced himself. It was a total lie, and Derek, the King of Lies, might see right through it. Then what would he do? He didn't have any other plan.

"No way!" Derek denied it, "Dad would never consider that. It won't happen, Ed. Believe me. You have nothing to fear."

"Oh really? Dad had said it seemed like a good way to get you to straighten out your grades. He seemed _very_ willing to do it."

Derek sighed, thinking over what Edwin had told him, obviously unaware of it all being a lie.

"So…what should I do? I've never studied this far in advanced. I don't think I can start now."

"Who said anything about studying alone? I know a great way that you can study and stay fully concentrated. Think. The one person who will do anything for an A…"  
"CASEY?!! You want me to spend time studying with CASEY?? You're out of your mind, Ed!! No!!"

"Fine…fine…just trying to save you. I really thought that hockey meant everything to you. That you'd risk this, thinking that it would be worth it in the end. Too bad. Don't complain to me when you fail and Dad tells you that hockey is a privilege and not a right…"

At this Derek gave in, "Okay! Fine. I'll…go study with Casey…"

Derek rolled his eyes with a shudder, jumping up and walking out of the room.

A smile slowly spread across Edwin's face, "Guess I'm not so bad at lying after all…mission accomplished!!"


End file.
